Evil Sonic
by Volcanic the hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy are in a field when they hear a sound towards Eggman's Base, What will happen when they arrive? Read and fin out! Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, otherwise I would ban Sonic love triangles.


Hello, I am Volcanic the hedgehog, this is my first story! And I only own Volcanic, and Howl belongs to my brother! Let the story begin!

Evil Sonic

It's starts off in a feild and everyone was relaxing..well everyone exept for Sonic.

"Ugh, I wish some thing exciting would happen" Sonic moaned,

"Come on Sonic, why can't you relax?" Tail's asked,

"Because I'm not used to relaxing" Sonic sighed,

"Even I'm relaxed, don't you think I would rather be watching The Master Emerald?" Knuckles stated,

But then they heard an explosion and went right to Eggman's base. Sonic felt good to get some action.

"Alright Eggman, what's your new toy I have to break?" Sonic said sarcasticlly,

"Ahh, Sonic I'm glad you're here" Eggman chuckled then pressed a button dropping a glass dome on Sonic and trapping is friends outside,

Everything went quiet after a smoke came into Sonic's glass dome and lifted up. The others were worried about what happened.

"Sonic? Why not show your friends the new you?" Eggman chuckled,

"With pleasure, doctor" Sonic chuckled evilly,

"Sonic?" Amy asked worried,

"Sonic, are you alright?" Tail's asked,

"Oh, I'm better than alright. Take this!" Sonci said, throwing a punch at Amy,

"Not so fast!" Knuckles said, blocking Sonic's punch,

"Big mistake!" Sonic said,

"Run, Now!" Knuckles commanded,

"But Sonic!" Amy said,

"Come on, Amy!" Tail's lifted Amy up going to Amy's house,

At Amy's house. They explained what happened to Sonic and the team was shocked to hear what happened.

"What!?" Silver asked,

"How could this happen?" Blaze asked,

"Hello? Is any body here?" A voice said outside the door, then Amy opened the door to see: a white wolf with a mullet and a red hedgehog with spikey hair,

"Hello, Who are you?" Amy asked,

"I'm Howl and this is my brother Volcanic" Howl explained,

"Oh, what is this visit for?" Amy asked,

"We saw what happened over the hill and came to see if everything was alright" Howl explained,

"Oh, well everything's alright" Amy said sadly,

"You don't look like everything's alright" Volcanic said,

"Volcanic!" Howl said,

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am" Volcanic said scared,

"It's okay" Amy said.

"They could help with the mission" Shadow said,

"What mission?" Howl asked,

"We're going to rescue our friend, Sonic" Silver said,

"You mean that fast hedgehog that keeps beating up that evil guy?" Volcanic asked,

"That's him" They said,

"Ms. Amy, I'm getting hungry" Cream said,

"I think I can agree with her" Rouge said,

So they ate lunch.

"So what do we do now?" Volcanic asked,

"We could either go over the plan or we could train" Silver said,

"I vote for the ladder!" Volcanic said,

So they went outside and started training, Howl was paired with Silver and Volcanic was paired with Shadow.

"You're not to bad, old man" Volcanic joked,

"You're not to bad yourself, youngster" Shadow joked,

"Eat this!" Howl yelled,

"I don't think so!" Silver knocked him against a wall with telekenisis,

"Alright that's enough!" Amy yelled,

"Is she always this scary?" Volcanic asked,

"Every single day" Silver said,

They went over the plan and after night started to come.

"Do you guys have a home?" Blaze asked,

"Well we live far out over the hills in the forest" Howl said,

"Then why don't you stay with, Knuckles?" Amy said,

"With me!? Are you crazy why can't they stay here?" Knuckles asked,

"Because, since Sonic's under Eggman's control Shadow has to stay here and There aren't any other rooms!" Amy said,

"But I have to guard The Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled,

"It's fine really" Volcanic said nervously,

"No it's not fine, Knuckles you need to let them stay with you!" Amy yelled,

"Fine" Knuckles said,

So everyone was asleep except for the red echidna known as, Knuckles at Angel Island.

"**Yawn**" Volcanic yawned, and woke up, seeing Knuckles,

"Hey Knuckles, what are you doing up?" Volcanic asked,

"Like I said earlier, I have to guard The Master Emerald" Knuckles explained,

"Oh, I heard of that, it's the thing that gives energy to the Chaos Emeralds right?" Volcanic asked,

"Right and it's my duty to protect" Knuckles said,

"Well I'm going back to sleep, seeya in the morning Knuckles" Volcanic said, going back to sleep,

It was morning now and the brothers noticed that Knuckles ws no where to be found.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Volcanic asked,

"Maybe he went to Amy's house" Howl said,

"Let's go see" Volcanic said flying to Amy's house,

**At Amy's house.**

"Knock, knock" Howl joked,

"I'm coming" Amy said, opening the door,

"Hi" Howl said,

"Hi, where's your brother?" Amy asked,

"Up here" Volcanic said flying over her,

"You can fly!?" Amy asked,

"Yes ma'am" Volcanic said,

"Oh well come inside" Amy said, while they went inside,

"Is Knuckles here?" Howl asked,

"No, we thought he was with you" Silver said,

"Where do you think he went?" Blaze asked,

"Maybe a curtain bat could look for him" Silver said, they all looked at Rouge,

"Fine, I'll go look for him" Rouge sighed and went outside,

"Well until she come back who's hungry?" Amy asked,

"Aahh" Howl sighed, smelling pancakes,

"I'm okay, I always got Burritos with me" Volcanic stated,

**In the Airvents of Eggman's base.**

"What was that?" Rouge said, looking down to see a red echidna getting torchered,

"Come on, tell us where The Chaos Emeralds are!" Eggman shouted,

"I'll never tell!" Knuckles said, in a weak tone,

"Hmph, well until you do I'm going to go take a nap" Eggman said,

"I'll guard him Doctor" Sonic said,

"Sonic, it's me, Knuckles, don't you know who you are?" Knuckles asked,

"Of course I know who I am! I'm Sonic, Eggman's righthand man" Sonic said,

"No, you're Sonic, the fastest thing alive and a hero" Knuckles stated,

"I don't know what you're talking about, but don't go any where" Sonic said, walking away,

"Knuckie" Rouge said,

"Huh? Rouge is that you?" Knuckles asked,

"Yes" Rouge said,

"You're not excaclty the rescue team I thought of" Knuckles joked,

"I'll take that as a complament" Rouge said,

"Go tell the rest, where I am" Knuckles said,

"Okay" Rouge said, crawling in the vents to her way out,

**Back with the others.**

"What's taking her so long?" Shadow asked,

"What's taking who so long?" Rouge appeared out of no where,

They all were both confused and a little scared(Except Shadow, because he's probably used to it).

"Okay, any ways I found Knuckles at a firmiliar place to eveyone" Rouge stated,

"Eggman's base" They all said,

"You got it" Rouge said,

"Let's go get Sonic back!" Amy said, fearcfully,

_"I sure don't wanna be any one in her way right now" Volcanic thought,_

The team arrived at Eggman's base and right before Knuckles told them where The Chaos Emeralds are to.

"Aaagh, I've been expecting you..egh..who are these two?" Eggman said,

"I'm Volcanic and this is Howl, the newest members of Team Sonic" Volcanic stated,

"Well, let me show you what I do to your friends" Eggman said,

"Let's take him down!" Silver said,

"Wait, you'll need these!" Tail's said, getting out The Chaos Emeralds,

Shadow, Silver, Volcanic and Howl turned Super.

"Woah what's going on?" Super Howl asked,

"We're turning Super" Super Shadow said,

"Sweet, let's test this out" Super Volcanic said,

"You can't stop me!" Sonic said,

"Eat this!" Super Volcanic said, attacking Sonic,

"Na-ah" Sonic said dodging his attacks,

"My turn!" Super Howl said,

"Oh, so close" Sonic joked,

"Wait, till I get my hands on you!" Super Shadow yelled,

"I don't know who you are, but you seem really mad" Sonic said,

"It's no use!" Super Silver said his annoying line,

"You tried attacking the doctors base before?" Sonic asked,

"No, we were friends, Sonic" Super Silver said,

"Okay that's it!" Super Volcanic said, finnally hitting Sonic,

"Don't hurt Sonic!" Amy commanded,

"What do you want us to do? Tickle him until he gives up?" Super Volcanic said sarcasticlly, then got an idea

"That gives me an idea! We can try to regain his memory by yelling his name" Super Volcanic said,

"I don't that'll work" Tails said,

"Do you have an idea?"

"No" Tails gave up,

"Amy, you try!" Super Volcanic said, lifting her up,

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, giving Sonic a small headache,

"Aaagh! I'll get you for that" Sonic yelled, trying to hit Amy,

"Amy! Ugh" Volcanic blocking Sonic's attack and powered down, hitting the floor,

"You try Tails!" Super Howl said, Tail's nodded then flew up,

"Sonic!" Tails said, giving Sonic another small headache,

"Aaaagh! Stop that!" Sonic said, throwing another punch,

"Tails! Ugh" Howl blocking Sonic's attack and powered down, hitting the floor,

"Shadow...you try" Volcanic said, then fainted,

"Hey, Faker!" Shadow said, giving Sonic another headache, but Shadow didn't have anyone to protect him,

"Silver!" They said, Silver nodded,

"Sonic!" Silver said, but the same thing happened to him,

"Sonic? Why don't you remember us?" Tail's said, sadly,

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sonic said, holding his head,

"Please Sonic, remember" Amy cried out,

"I don't know who you are!" Sonic said, with a huge headache, then the heroes got back up,

"Sonic! I don't know excactly who you are, but from what I've heard you seem nice, but now we have to kick you butt!" Volcanic said,

"Bring, it" Sonic recovered taunting them,

They all attacked hard, then held him against the wall.

"Amy!" They yelled, Amy knew what she had to do,

"Come back, Sonic!" Amy cried out, hitting Sonic with her hammer,

"Ugh..guys..where am I? And...who are these two?" Sonic asked,

"Long story short, we have to kick Eggman's butt again" Tails said,

"How often do you guys do this?" The brothers asked,

"To many" Tails joked,

(I'll skip the beat down)

"Okay now let's go get Knuckles out of his trap" Sonic said,

After getting Knuckles out of his trap they went to Tail's workshop.

"So you're Howl and you're Volcanic?" Sonic asked,

"That's right" They said,

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you guys, bye" They went up to the door, but were interupted by a voice,

"Where are you guys going?" Sonic asked,

"I thought this was just a temporarry" Howl said,

"Well, we thought about it and...we thought this could be perminant" Sonic said,

"Really!?" They asked,

"Yeah" Sonic gave them a thumbs up,

So now Howl and Volcanic are members of the Sonic team and live on Angel Island with Knuckles, helping protect the Master Emerald.

THE END


End file.
